


Skate for Me

by Elleberquist6



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Ice Skating, Kitsune, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: When Victor tells Yuuri that Chris and his boyfriend have come to stay with them for a surprise visit, Yuuri is thrilled. None of them can foresee the consequences of this visit, as someone's secret unexpectedly is revealed. How will the friends work through this revelation, as their normal human lives clash shockingly with the magical world?





	Skate for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!  
> (Especially to AmazingDandroid for whom this was written :) ). If it won't snow where I am for Christmas, I will make it snow in my writing :D

Yuuri blinked at the ceiling as wakefulness slowly found him. Sound drifted up the stairs, and he became aware of water running and pots clattering in the kitchen below. His hand shifted across the bed, searching for a familiar body, but his fingers only found silk sheets. Victor was gone.

Yawning, Yuuri sat up, curious to see what Victor was doing in the kitchen. It wasn’t like Victor to get up and go about his day without waking Yuuri first. Pausing only to arrange his sleep-tousled hair and to retrieve a t-shirt from his dresser to wear over his sweatpants, Yuuri left the bedroom, jogged down the stairs, and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes flicked quickly over the room, taking in the sight of Victor standing by the sink.

He was lovely, a Russian god standing still and strong as he stared out the window above the sink. Victor’s face was in ¾ profile, so Yuuri could only see the curve of cheek and the tip of his nose, but those features were glazed in sunlight, which also glinted off his silver hair. He looked ethereal.

Then Yuuri blinked and the scene changed before him, allowing him to see the rumpled sleep clothes and the suds that coated Victor up to the wrists as his hands scrubbed dishes. He had once seen this man as a distant, untouchable god, but now Victor was in his life. Wanting to see those icy blue eyes focus on his face, he said, “Victor?”

He was rewarded not only with the sight of Victor’s eyes, but a warm smile as well that creased said eyes at the corners. In a singsong voice, Victor said, “Morning, sunshine!”

“Morning.” Yuuri glanced at the clock on the stove. “Almost afternoon actually…”

Disregarding his wet hands, Victor rubbed at the back of his neck in his trademark nervous gesture. “Yes… Sorry about that. I hope you’re not annoyed. I noticed you had trouble sleeping last night and were tossing and turning. I thought you could use the sleep, so I didn’t wake you this morning.” He glanced at the sink full of soapy dishes. “Or for breakfast. But if you're hungry there's some leftover toast on the counter.”

Wanting to kiss Victor’s worries away, Yuuri crossed the room and brushed their lips together briefly. Then he leaned back with a smile and said, “Of course I’m not upset, Victor. Thanks for letting me get some rest. I needed it.” He glanced at the sink and narrowed his eyes.

Victor noticed. “What is it?”

Much like Yuuri, Victor loved and appreciated food; however, even Victor couldn’t have used all those plates in one sitting. Yuuri asked, “Did you have company for breakfast? My parents?”

“No, not them,” he said, confirming Yuuri’s suspicion. His parents were especially early risers, getting up at dawn to ready the hot springs for visitors. Victor gave Yuuri a broad grin. “We have company.”

“Oh?” He glanced around the room, looking for signs of their guest’s identity, but saw nothing out of place. “Who is it?”

“Chris and his boyfriend! They came for a surprise visit and checked in at the hot springs this morning.” Anticipating his question, Victor continued rambling, “Chris’ boyfriend is in their room, unpacking. Chris was curious about the ice rink here, and he left just after breakfast to check it out.”

“Did he say when he would be back?” As Victor shook his head, Yuuri made up his mind. He picked up a piece of toast, which he could eat on the way, and announced, “Then I’ll go down there and say ‘hi’. I’m excited to see him.”

Victor nodded and turned the hot water back on in the sink, as he went back to washing the dishes. “I’m sure he’d like that. He’s excited to see you, too." Victor looked over his shoulder. "Oh, but Yuuri, would you mind taking Makkachin with you? He hasn’t had his walk yet.”

“Sure.” Yuuri walked over to the door a few paces away and picked up the dog’s leash which hung on a hook there. At the sight of his leash, Makkachin yipped excitedly. He had been lying under the table, hoping for scraps of breakfast, but knowing what his leash meant he padded to Yuuri’s feet and waited patiently for it to be hooked to his collar.

Victor smiled at the pair as Yuuri held the toast in his mouth and bent to secure the leash on the dog. Victor picked up a plate to dry it with a towel and said, “Come home soon, you two. I’ll miss you.”

“We’ll miss you, too.” Yuuri walked over to kiss Victor goodbye and paused to swipe away the suds that had splashed onto Victor’s cheek from the sink. As he did, Makkachin leaned against Victor’s leg, saying goodbye in his own way. Yuuri laughed at his silliness suddenly, since he was treating this like a dramatic farewell, which made Victor smile. Finally, he said, “We’ll be back soon.”

As they exited through the door and the dog sniffed the fresh air, he started tugging on the leash, eager for adventure. Yuuri smiled at the determined dog and after he finished his toast he obligingly broke into a sprint in the direction of the skating rink. Makkachin bounded ahead, pleased with this pace, and Yuuri felt the muscles in his calves warming. It felt good to run. Maybe there would be time to join Chris on the ice for a quick skate, allowing more of his muscles to feel this pleasant burn. Chris seemed like he would be fun to practice with.

Already, the skating rink was looming in the distance. Yuuri smiled at the sight. He had some wonderful memories associated with that place. As a child, it had been a second home. As a man, it had been the place where he got to know and finally work with Victor. He always felt safe there, so he didn’t hesitate to push open the door. “Yuuko?” He called, expecting to see her behind the counter. “Yuuko, are you here?”

There was no answering cheerful shout. At his side, Makkachin sniffed the carpet. If Yuuko had been nearby, the dog would be tugging on the leash, eager to tackle her. Perhaps she had to go out to do something with her daughters. Shrugging, Yuuri continued into the building, headed for the rink that he knew so well. The building was a bit eerie without Yuuko’s warm presence, and he hoped to see Chris soon, so he could shake off this feeling. The dark, unlit corridors were no help for this strange sensation.

Then he heard it, the soft music echoing down the hallway. Yuuri smiled because the music was distinctly Chris’ style, and it carried with it a very different mood that swept away the bad vibes that had been bothering Yuuri – it was simply impossible to feel anything else right now. Chris’ music was the type that people played in intimate situations. It set a mood, yet was soft enough to slip under the sheets without disturbing the couple in bed. It was the perfect music to accompany Chris as he attempted to embody a simple concept: sex on ice.

Yuuri had been hurrying down the hallway, but he slowed his paces and stepped carefully so he didn’t make a sound. He wanted to see how his friend skated when he thought no one was watching. As he reached the end of the hallway, Yuuri tried to stay in the shadows as he peeked around the wall, catching a glimpse of Chris.

Chris didn’t look as glamorous as he usually did. Instead of the sparkly outfits and spiky hair styled with gel that were his norm on the ice, he was wearing a tight red track suit and his product-less blond hair was fluttering in the breeze. He wasn’t smiling charismatically at the crowd, and his features seemed distant, as if he was intently focused inward. Not daydreaming, but as if he was trying to puzzle out some private matter.

Yuuri frowned and rethought his presence here. It didn’t seem like he should be seeing this, and perhaps he wouldn’t be welcome if he suddenly announced that himself. Chris might have come here because he needed some alone time. Making up his mind, Yuuri shuffled back a silent step and gave Makkachin’s leash a tug, hoping that the dog would understand that they were going out the way they came.

But Makkachin ignored him and didn’t move an inch. Under the beat of Chris’ music, Yuuri now heard the rumble of the dog’s low growl. Yuuri blinked at the dog. He was a sweet dog and had never made such a noise before. Also, he was staring unblinkingly at Chris as he revolved in circles around the ice. What was wrong with Makkachin? He had seen people skate before.

Suddenly and without warning, the dog lunged forward, taking off at a dead sprint. Yuuri’s grip on the leash had been too loose, and it slipped from his hand. He shouted, “Makkachin! Stop!”

The dog ignored him and leapt over the barrier between the benches and the ice. He skidded across the ice, paws scrabbling for purchase, but it only took him a moment to adjust to the surface and refocus his dark eyes on Chris.

Chris had of course noticed this commotion, and he had stopped to stare, gaze flicking between Yuuri and the dog. He looked scared. Understandably.

Makkachin was a sweet dog and Yuuri loved him, but he was also a big dog who was behaving unpredictably right now. Yuuri shouted, “Chris! Be careful! I don’t know what he’s doing.” Then he ran to the wall that the dog jumped over and leaned over it as he ordered the dog, “Makkachin! Come here. Now!”

The dog ignored his master, seeming transfixed by the sight of Chris, despite the fact that he hadn’t moved a muscle. Then to Yuuri’s horror, he charged and leapt at Chris, tackling him to the ground. Chris gave a startled shout, and Yuuri held his breath, terrified that in the next moment Makkachin would bite. He could tear out Chris’ throat before Yuuri could reach them.

After the longest few seconds of Yuuri’s life, the dog finally made his move. He licked a stripe across Chris’ face. Though he continued to pin him to the ground, the dog panted happily as he stared at the man beneath him.

Yuuri should have known better. He should have trusted his dog to be a good boy, and he felt like an idiot. It felt like he had betrayed his loyal companion, and he felt he would have to make it up to the dog. Just as Yuuri was letting out the breath he had been holding, he looked again at Chris. The exhalation froze in his throat.

Chris was squirming in an attempt to get out from under the heavy dog. As he did, his limbs were the only thing thrashing. A mass of… no, it couldn’t be. It looked like a mass of furry tendrils were around Chris. Maybe a half dozen or more. They were golden, the same color as Chris’s hair, and they trashed like the tail of an annoyed cat as Chris failed to free himself from the weight of the dog. Eventually, he gave up. His limbs went limp, as did the… tails, there was no other word for them. Chris turned his head, eyes pleading for help. He asked, “Could you get him off me?”

Warily, Yuuri made his way to the opening in the wall, and then made his way over to the pair, sneakers squeaking occasionally as he tread carefully. Makkachin looked happily up at him, tongue lolling. He appeared to be as pleased with himself as he did when he retrieved a frisbee that Yuuri tossed for him in the park. Knowing that the dog expected it, he patted his head in reward.

Chris meanwhile glowered up at him, and the golden tails around him flicked in apparent annoyance. Now that he was standing above him, Yuuri could easily count the tails. There were nine of them. Chris said through his teeth, “Get him off, please?”

Sighing, Yuuri dropped to his knees, and tugged Makkachin off Chris by the collar. The dog obliged and leaned contentedly against Yuuri’s side while Chris sat up. As he did, the golden tails fanned behind him, and the fur shimmered as it caught the light. Yuuri couldn’t have stopped staring at them if he had tried.

Chris noticed and his cheeks got pink, which was almost as unexpected as the sight of the nine tails. Chris was the type of man whose cheeks flushed when he was drunk – either with drink or sex – and he wasn’t the sort to blush with embarrassment. He mumbled, “I’m a fox…”

“I know,” Yuuri said with a nod.

Chris blinked. “You do?”

Yuuri smiled as he glanced at the tails again. “I do. I’m Japanese, Chris. I was raised on bedtime stories about the magical foxes. Kitsune. I know all about your people.”

“Oh.” Chris’ shoulders sagged in relief. “I thought you were going to run away screaming, thinking I’m a monster. That’s a relief.”

“Of course not.” Yuuri gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ve always been fascinated by the kitsune in stories. I think your people are wonderful.”

Chris returned his smile, but it faltered after a moment. “Yuuri, if you know what I am, then I feel you have every reason to dislike me. You know about kitsune powers, right?”

Yuuri bit his lip as he tried to figure out what Chris meant. Kitsune had numerous powers, and the more tails they had, the more powerful that fox was. Given that Chris had nine, he should be an exceptionally skilled fox, gifted in illusion, tricks, and transformation. Still, Yuuri was unsure what Chris meant, so he asked, “I know a bit, but what power do you mean?”

“I’m talking about elemental magic.” Chris looked up to the ceiling. “And my specialty is ice.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but became distracted by the white flakes he saw settling on Chris’ shoulders and in his hair. As he felt a snowflake land on his own nose, Yuuri looked up to see the snow shower that was falling miraculously from the ceiling. At his side, Makkachin became excited, and he got up to try to bite the snow that was raining down on them. Yuuri laughed at the dog and he looked at Chris, expecting to see him smiling too, but his friend’s face was twisted with sorrow. He asked, “Chris, what’s wrong?”

“I’m waiting,” Chris paused to take a steadying breath. “To see how long it takes you to make the connection. I’m an ice kitsune, and I compete professionally on the ice.”

“Oh.” Yuuri looked at the snow, wondering what else Chris could do with his powers. Could he smooth the ice before his path, so that his skates glided easily across it? Could he summon small gales, which lifted him effortlessly into the air during complicated jumps? Then Yuuri recalled something that he read about kitsune. Elemental kitsune were strongest when near places that were affiliated with their powers. For Chris, stepping foot on the ice must feel like coming home. Yuuri looked at the kitsune. “Just to be sure I understand you, are you saying that your powers could be used to cheat in competition?”

Chris stared into the distance, unwilling or unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes. He nodded.

“And are you saying that you have used your powers for that?”

Chris blinked. “No… I’m not saying that.”

Yuuri laughed, startling Chris enough that he finally looked at him again. “Then what are you saying?”

Chris shrugged. “I’m a kitsune. A trickster. If I told you I have never cheated, would my word even matter?”

“Of course it would, because you’re more than all that. You’re my friend, so I would believe your word.”

“Oh.” Chris bit his bottom lip. Then he said, “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry my dog knocked you over.”

Chris finally laughed, looking at the dog who was still chomping at snowflakes. “Not his fault. He sensed what I was.”

Yuuri made a sound of agreement, recalling stories where dogs saw through kitsune’s illusions and revealed their identities. He felt a rush of pride for his clever dog.

Chris stood and his golden tails shifted behind him seeming to help him find his balance on the ice. He extended a hand to Yuuri, pulling him to his feet, and said, “You’ve been so understanding, and it’s felt good to finally tell someone my secret. Thank you, Yuuri. You’re a great friend. I feel like I owe you.”

“A favor?” Yuuri asked, struck by sudden inspiration. He and Chris were usually surrounded by friends, and this felt like a private, magical moment that was about to end. Yuuri had always wanted to meet a kitsune, ever since he was a child looking at pictures of them in a book at bedtime. Now he had a kitsune as a friend, but this opportunity to see Chris on the ice with his glorious tails might never come again.

“Yes,” Chris responded, watching Yuuri with apprehension to hear what he wanted.

“Skate for me?” he requested. “Please?”

Chris barked with laughter. “You’ve seen me skate dozens of times.”

“Not like this,” Yuuri said, looking at the tails so his meaning was clear.

“Ah, that…” The flush returned to his cheeks as he realized what Yuuri was asking. Then he nodded. “Okay, if that’s what you want. I’ll do it.”

Yuuri led Makkachin off the ice, and they settled onto the benches to watch the performance. Chris’ music had stopped playing some time ago without Yuuri noticing, not until this moment as silence filled the room. A few stray snowflakes were still falling, but the storm Chris had summoned had mostly ceased by the time Chris had positioned himself in the center of the rink.

Chris’ chest rose as he sucked in a steady breath. He pursed his lips and let it out slowly. Then he started to move across the ice, the glorious golden tails trailing behind him. Yuuri had always thought of Chris as possessing a sensual grace, there was something about the tails that added to this performance. He still lacked his sparkly outfits that usually added to the flashiness of his performances, but he seemed to be moving his tails in a way to make up for this. As the fur billowed, it caught the light and shone with it.

Just as Yuuri had guessed, Chris was able to achieve more technical jumps in this form, leaping impossibly high and then using his tails to help himself balance as he landed. Yuuri couldn’t hold in his surprised gasp at the sight. Chris never even came close to fumbling a landing.

There were two things that stood out in Chris’ usual performances: his attempt to seduce the audience, and his love of his body as he skated. Chris would always run his hands over himself as he skated, in an attempt to rile the audience up. The only member of his audience today was Yuuri, and Chris had no interest in seducing Yuuri so his hands stayed at his sides. His love of himself seemed no less diminished though, and Yuuri had never seen Chris look so confident. For once, Chris was performing in his true form on the ice, and he looked like he was having the time of his life.

Yuuri smiled, overjoyed that he was able to see this. He whispered, “So beautiful.”


End file.
